


Drag Me Down

by xXAngelicBowXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAngelicBowXx/pseuds/xXAngelicBowXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Abbott is attacked by a man with horns and claws. A strange man named Levi comes to her rescue. Not only does he save her, but he gives her startling information that her mother kept from her. Left with no choice, Claire is dragged out of her normal life and is now part of the supernatural world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

“See ya later, Claire!” my co-worker said as she walked away.

I waved goodbye to her as we both finished closing down the night club named Sina Fantasy. Sina Fantasy was one of three nightclubs owned by the same person, Rod Reiss. The other two clubs were Charcoal Rose and Sinful Maria. Since I had moved from Stohess to Trost, I took the first job that was open. Sometimes I was asked to go to Charcoal Rose or Sinful Maria if they were short on staff. I didn’t mind the traveling as sometimes I’d get paid more because of the long distance. But Sina Fantasy is the main club that I work at.

Walking back to my car after my shift ended always made me nervous. It was dark with not a lot of light. So, when I walked out of the night club and locked it, I didn’t notice that there was a man following me. I heard there was a shortcut to the parking garage where my car was, so I thought that I’d try it out. I turned right and realized I went the wrong way. I had walked into a dead end.

Just when I was going to turn around and head back, I heard what sounded like a growl.

I froze in my tracks and turned around slowly, reaching in my pocket for pepper spray. I didn’t want to spray the dog who growled at me, but imagine my surprise when I see that the growling is from a _man_. Only…

He wasn’t quite a man.

On his head were horns and then I noticed his hands. His hands had long sharp claws extending from his fingernails. I was starting to walk backwards, my eyes not leaving the man’s. The man gave a creepy grin…one that reminded me of _that_ incident; the reason why I chose to move in the first place. I immediately started to panic, my breathing getting faster. I could feel a scream in the bottom of my throat, ready to be released at any time.

The man lunged at me and I screamed, crouching on the concrete with my hands covering my head. I was waiting for the impact of extremely sharp claws. However, nothing came. Instead, I heard what sounded like a sheet being blown violently and clanging of a…sword?

I looked up and saw that a young man had come to my rescue. He wore a long black trench coat. I couldn’t tell anything else because that’s when they started fighting. The young man, my savior, was fighting this man with ease. In fact, his expression looked like pure boredom with a mix of serious.

I tried to back away to give room, but I was against the wall.

The young man managed to knock the other off his feet, and then with one swift movement, he stabbed the man with horns in the chest. My hand flew to my mouth in surprise while also holding back another scream. The man that was stabbed (or whatever he was) started crumbling into dust, leaving only the clothes he wore. It was only when I saw two fingers snapping in front of my face that I realized I was frozen against the wall. I looked to the young man who had saved me.

He had black hair, pale skin and looked like he could use sleep. A _lot_ of sleep. However, that didn’t matter since he was super attractive. He was taller than me. Of course, everyone was taller than me since I’m 4’11. Underneath his jacket he wore a long sleeved white shirt that hugged his torso, showing that he had a nice toned body. He wore what looked like black cargo pants and combat boots. I looked back to his eyes which were an odd but beautiful color of grey.

That’s when I felt a weird feeling.

Looking into this man’s grey eyes made me feel like he could look into my soul and I could look into his. It was as if….as if our souls were joining together and becoming one.

For a moment, I noticed his fingers stop from snapping, his eyes widening slightly with a look of surprise on his face. However that moment was gone in an instant when his serious and bored expression came back. I came back to my senses at the same time, oddly enough.

“Are you just going to keep staring and be rude? I need to know if you’re injured,” he said.

“N-no, I’m not hurt,” I stammered. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Levi. Levi Ackerman.”

I bit my lip feeling like I’d heard that name before. “Well…Levi. Thanks for saving me.”

Levi just nodded and then said, “Let’s take you back home before your mother starts worrying, Claire.”

My eyes widened in shock. “Wait. H-How do you know my name?”

“Tch. Figures. She didn’t tell you,” he says, as if it wasn’t news to him.

“She? Who are you talking about? What’s going on?” I ask him, bombarding him with questions.

“Well, Claire…to put it simply,” he pauses. “I’m your betrothed.”

My legs feel weak suddenly and next thing I know, everything is dark.


	2. Bad Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to warn you guys that there IS language in this chapter as it is from Levi's perspective. And there IS mention and hinting of rape. Aside from that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments. Don't be shy! :3

**Chapter 2**

**Levi POV**

Of course her mother wouldn’t tell her. That seemed just like her.

“Tch. Figures. She didn’t tell you,” Levi simply said.

“She? Who are you talking about? What’s going on?”

Levi internally sighed. _Man, this brat asks a lot of questions,_ he thought. He was really trying hard not to be rude and seem like a cold person to her. However, that was his nature. He didn’t want to give everything away so Levi simply said:

“Well, Claire. To put it simply….I’m your betrothed.”

He watched her carefully as it registered and then, would you believe it? She fainted. Levi managed to catch her so she didn’t get a serious injury. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Levi fished for his phone in his pocket.

“Erwin, give me Claire’s address. A situation has come up,” he demanded, as soon as Erwin picked up.

“Give me a moment, my lord,” Erwin said. Levi heard a rustle of papers in the background and then Erwin’s ‘Ah ha!’. After a moment, Erwin came back to phone.

“I have it. Should I just text it to you?”

“Yes.”

And then Levi hung up. He put his phone in his pocket once more and began to carry Claire back to her car. He couldn’t stop looking at her as he did so. Thinking back, he couldn’t quite explain it. As soon as their eyes met, he felt something he thought he’d never quite felt before. Was it adoration? No. It had to be deeper. Could it possibly be…love? He scoffed. That was ridiculous. No one could ever _would_ ever fall for him, let alone be his friend. After losing Isabel and Farlan, he only trusted one person that could have that role. That was Erwin.

As he neared Claire’s car, he heard a ring on his phone indicating that he received a text.

_Hmmm._ He wondered where Claire put her car keys. Deciding that it probably wouldn’t be on her, he set her down on the ground with his arm still holding her up. He reached into her purse and searched until he heard jingling.

“Jackpot,” he muttered.

After putting her in the car with a seatbelt on, he started driving to her house where her mother lives.

_Tch. This should be interesting._

 ----------------------------------

The first thing Levi noticed was the disapproving look Claire’s mother gave him as she opened the door.

“You,” she spat. “Give me my daughter. I won’t invite you in.”

Again, he internally sighed. Being a supernatural creature was good, but this was the only drawback. He couldn’t enter someone’s house unless they gave him permission. He understood that she was scared for Claire’s safety. But enough was enough. He wouldn’t dare hurt his future bride.

“Do you really honestly think I’d be foolish enough to harm her? Let me inside. She’s in enough danger as is.”

That seemed to get her attention. “What happened?”

Levi thought he sensed someone like him. “Not out here, woman.”

She sighed. “Fine. Come in.”

Entering Claire’s house, the first thing that caught his eyes were the amount of horse themed decoration. Along with that were pictures of Claire and her mother with horses _and_ riding horses.

_Horses, huh? She’d love my place._

“Grace, right?” He asked her mother. She just glared at him.

“How do you know that? Better yet, how did you know our address?”

“I have my ways,” he answered. She narrowed her eyes but beckoned him over to a room with a bed and pictures on the walls. Claire’s room, he guessed. He laid her on the bed, took off her shoes and then lay the comforter over. Levi looked around her room and cringed internally when he saw dust was starting to form on the blinds for her window. The second he closed her door, he went right to business.

“Your house isn’t protected.”

Grace seemed to be getting annoyed. “And? I thought not inviting someone in was protection enough. You still didn’t tell me what happened.”

“She’s being targeted. And that’s for _supernatural_ only. What about non-supernatural, like humans? Have you even thought about that, idiot?” _Fuck._ He let his guard down and now he’s back to being rude.

“Excuse me? How dare you question my ways of protecting _my_ daughter? We’ve been living just fine without added protection!” Grace snapped.

“Really? And how fucking well did that go for you and her last year?” he snapped back. Grace looked like she was about to say something else but then shut her mouth. He continued:

“Do you have any, _any_ idea what it was like to hear that my future bride was kidnapped and almost got _defiled_ by that filthy fucker you called ‘boyfriend’?”  Again. _Fuck._ He was yelling now.

For a moment, Grace looked hurt and then she softly said, “I didn’t know…I didn’t piece it together until her father’s dying words…”

He sighed. He was going to try another approach. “I apologize. That was not right of me to say.”

“No, it wasn’t. But I guess that’s why my ex-husband liked you. You always look out for her,” she paused before continuing. “Sometimes I think what happened was fated, even though I didn’t know what was going on at the time.”

What kind of mother thinks almost being raped is fate? Disgusting.

“You have to tell her,” Levi urged. That was when he realized there was someone listening and Claire's voice spoke up.

“Tell me what?” she asked, as she emerged from her room.

_Fan-fucking-tastic,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the funny thing here is that I didn't intend for Claire's mother to be like that. I had intended for her to be kind but also protective. But I guess that wasn't in the books for her, after all. xP  
> I'm also going to be busy the next couple days. A bunch family stuff is going on. I'll try to update as much as possible. Anyhoo! I hope you guys like the next chapter!


	3. Titan Your Seatbelts, Folks

**Claire POV**

The first thing I was aware of when I woke was that I was in my bed; not just any bed, but the bed in my mom’s house. I recognized the feel of the soft sheets and the fluffy pillows. The next thing I noticed was how dark my old room was. Shouldn’t it be morning, already? And how did I get here? The next instant, a pair of beautiful but deadly grey eyes flashed through my mind. Did _he_ bring me home? The man who said he was my fiancé? It was quiet but that was soon interrupted with what sounded like arguing outside my room.

I got up and opened the door slightly to see what was going on.

My jaw dropped.

There, arguing with my mom, was the man who rescued me. His name is Levi, right? With the strange man to finding out Levi was my fiancé to fainting, my memory was slightly hazy. Slightly.

Looking at the scene though it looked as if it wasn’t arguing. It looked more like Levi was _yelling_ at my mom.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY, _ANY_ IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO HEAR THAT MY FUTURE BRIDE WAS KIDNAPPED AND ALMOST DEFILED BY THAT FILTHY FUCKER YOU CALL ‘BOYFRIEND’?!”

I flinched at both his yelling and from the memory. _He knows. How does he know?_ I wondered.

An exchange of words between my mom and Levi caught my attention. My mom had said something along the lines of ‘what happened’ and that it was ‘fate’. What the hell? I started to feel sick in my stomach. How could she say that? Levi, whom I guess barely shows emotion to anyone from my previous encounter, had a look of disgust. I was grateful that he felt the same way.

However, it was my turn now. I needed to find out what was going on.

“You need to tell her,” he said. Before anything else could be said I walked out. I was determined to force my mother to give me answers.

“Tell me what?” I finally said out loud.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Claire, sweetie. It’s nothing. Go back to bed. Levi and I are discussing something,” she said, giving a small smile. I could see what she was doing. No, that wasn’t going to work with me.

“Mom, stop that. It’s not nothing. I’ve already heard a good portion of your conversation _and_ he told me I was his betrothed. So just spit it out, already. I’m not a kid anymore. Hell, I’m working some of the time as a _pole dancer._ ”

At the last part, I saw Levi raise his eyebrow a little bit. He looked away from me and was looking around as if he was searching. He walked away, probably to give us some privacy.

Looking back to my mom, Grace, she was sitting down on the couch. She beckoned me over to sit next to her.

“I’m sorry, Claire. You _are_ an adult. But, to me, you are still my baby. However…I’ll tell you all that I know.”

I sat down next to her, ready to hear what she was going to say. She took a deep breath and started:

“You _are_ betrothed to him; to Levi. It all goes back to your ancestors. Your ancestors are from a royal family that is now long forgotten. “

“So, wait,” I interrupted. “We’re from this royal family?”

She looked at me in confusion and then chuckled when she realized what I was asking. “It’s not my side of the family, silly. It’s your father’s.”

That made sense. My dad never spoke about his side of the family, much less talked _to_ them.

“So, how did this marriage thing happen?”

“Er, maybe Levi should explain that one to you. I, myself, don’t know the exact details. But what I do know from what your father told me was that Levi’s father and your ancestor arranged a marriage when Levi was a boy. The marriage arrangement said that Levi would marry a female firstborn.”

I was super confused now. “Mom…that doesn’t make any sense. Levi should be dead now if it was around the time of my _ancestor._ ”

Mom pursed her lips and then called out to Levi. “Levi, I think you should take the reins for this one. Even I’m still baffled about this.”

 Levi emerged (with a blank expression) from where he was the last couple minutes and I noticed he wasn’t wearing his trench coat now. What surprised me were the double shoulder holsters he wore which did, in fact, have a pair of handguns. _Where was his sword that he had earlier?_ The sight of him made my heart beat faster so I shifted my gaze away. However, that was short-lived as he started speaking again.

“I age very slowly. It’s because I’m a demon.”

“I thought demons were more of the, er, ethereal kind?” I asked.

“Only when we die. The man earlier was a demon bounty hunter.”

“And I was the bounty,” I concluded, remembering the way he came after me. “So, where do you fit in all of this?”

“I’m the King of demons,” he explained, a smirk threatening to show.

He was about to continue, but was cut off as glass shattered. He immediately jumped over to us, rolling as he landed. As he came up, he held the handguns and pointed it in the direction where the crash sounded. He crouched in front of my mom and I. We didn’t need to be told to get down.

Out came a creature that was terrifyingly huge. It looked like a hybrid of a bear and wolf. It was standing on two legs though almost reaching the ceiling. On the top of his head were horns. His hands (or paws, wasn’t sure which) had long claws like the one demon before. The eyes glowed red.

“Well, _shit,”_ Levi growled.

“What…is that?” I asked, gasping as the creature growled and roared.

“A titan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is Claire’s mom. I thought it wouldn’t be very good writing if I continued to say ‘my mom’ over and over again. I apologize for this late update. I've been very lazy and was also having a bit of trouble describing the fight scene you will read soon.

**Chapter 4**

"A titan."  
"How the hell did a titan get inside my house without my permission?" Grace exclaimed.   
The said titan's shoulders went up and down rapidly as a creepy growl came out of its mouth in sets. It was laughing.  
"Must be part human," Levi concluded.   
Before I could get a word out, the titan charged forward. Levi shot the titan multiple times with both guns but it kept coming. Just when the nose was mere inches away, Levi kicked it away. I gasped in horror as the titan grabbed Levi's leg and threw him against the wall.   
Looking behind me, I found that Grace was not by my side but in a new hiding spot. She was under the bar. She kept beckoning me over. Oh, how I wanted to but I couldn't move. The titan's attention was on me, now. Out of the corner of my eye, I heard Levi groan as he was getting up from being thrown. The titan was now in front of me and was using one of his fingers to caress my cheek, going lower and lower.   
_Not this again._ I was shaking now and I could feel the tears starting to run down my face.   
"Get your filthy fucking hands off of her," Levi snarled. His voice was cold and menacing. I looked over at Levi the same time that the huge demon did. Levi’s once calm and collected demeanor was not there anymore. Instead, it was like he had changed into a different person in a matter of seconds. Everything about that screamed ‘dangerous’.

With the demon’s attention on Levi, I raced over to Grace. With me out of the way, Levi was free to fight off the demon.

Levi and the demon were having some sort of staring contest. While this went on, Levi took off the shoulder holsters as the guns were nowhere to be seen. Is it possible the demon was so strong that the guns broke? The demon finally roared and then _Levi let out a growl._ It wasn’t like a human groan; it was more animalistic. Territorial. The demon grabbed one of the huge curtain poles that Grace had placed on the wall and started swinging it around like a pole arm. On any other occasion, I would have laughed at the site because it just looked like a bear/wolf creature with horns standing on two legs and swinging around a metal stick. But the fact that Levi was fighting this thing made me scared and worried at the same time. I pondered for a second why I was worried for Levi when I had just met him that day…er, night.

My attention was redirected to the scene as the demon swung the pole horizontally from right to left. It was meant to hit Levi, but he jumped up and somehow did a backwards flip over the pole. Once he landed being so close to the demon, Levi took this chance to kick the demon and punched his gut. I was shocked as the demon fell over and was actually thrown back. It seemed as if the two very different sizes didn’t matter and Levi was _fast_. The demon actually landed on his back less than a foot away from Grace and me. My eyes widened in fear and ran to another spot.

Or tried to.

The demon turned his head to me rapidly and quickly got up grabbing me with his huge hands. Holding my midsection with one hand while the other on my face, he only needed one finger to cover my mouth. Before I could comprehend what was going on, a loud roar of pain sounded from the demon and I was released instantly.

I looked up and realized Grace was on his back having stabbed the demon in the back of the neck. It seemed like the demon was done for, but with one smooth motion he grabbed Grace and threw her towards the window.   
Everything seemed like it was slow motion from there.

I saw a big glass piece standing upright. I saw Levi’s face as he tried to run towards her to save her. But she ended up being impaled by the glass, facing up towards the ceiling. Levi, in a rage, grabbed a cleaver from the kitchen knife holder and cut off the titan’s head. Just like the demon bounty hunter, the titan also turned into dust.

Walking over to my mom, I held her hand as she looked at me one last time. Her breathing was ragged and faint.

“Claire…Levi is…good. Go through….with marriage,” she whispered.   
“Sshh, mom. Don’t talk. Help is on the way!”

A sad look appeared on her face as she said, “I don’t…have time. I’m proud of how strong you’ve become…..my baby girl….”

My mother was so cold now and I knew she didn’t have long. Holding in a sob, I told her I loved her and that she was a good mother…my only mother.

And then she breathed her last breath.

 -----------------------------------------------

Levi took me away from my mother’s body. He sat me down in the dining room. I remembered him talking on the phone to some guy named Erwin, saying something about a badge and ‘needing to call it in’.

I was numb. I knew at some point later I would break. Levi seemed to notice this and was constantly by my side. It didn’t click with me until the guy named Erwin arrived with the badge that I realized _Levi’s a homicide detective._

Erwin was very tall and had blonde hair. He was muscular like Levi. The notable feature about him was his big bushy eyebrows.

A few minutes later, police arrived to the scene. Levi did most of the talking as the police noticed I wasn’t all there. However, they still had to take my information. They looked at Levi with confusion and…skepticism? Someone came over with Levi and only asked me one question.

“You are Detective Ackerman’s fiancé?”

Remembering my mother’s last words, I nodded. “Yes, I am.”

Levi shooed the person away and then explained to me that I would be staying at his place since my mother’s house was a crime scene. I only nodded and stood up to gather clothes from my room. I grabbed two huge duffel bags and stuffed essentials in them. I grabbed work clothes and then I saw the riding clothes. Shoot…I remembered the horses we owned. I’d worry about that later. I packed the riding clothes anyway since my instinct was telling me to bring them. Before leaving my house, I grabbed a couple pictures of my mom and me. I managed to stuff it along with the big bags of clothes.

I sat in the passenger seat of some very expensive car. I think it was a new Corvette. Levi sat in the driver’s seat. About fifteen to twenty minutes later, we arrived.

Holy. Shit.

He lives in a mansion.

I didn’t get a chance to do anything as Levi ushered me to a huge room upstairs with a bed. He said he’d be back in a moment with my bags. It wasn’t until a few moments later that everything hit me.

_I was alone._

I collapsed on the floor and started sobbing hysterically. A few seconds later, I felt his arms around me and picking me up to sit me on the bed. I sat back against the headboard my head on my knees. I felt the bed dip and Levi put me in his lap. [If you want to have a visual on the position, here it is: <http://orig10.deviantart.net/9d58/f/2011/180/c/0/haru_and_kisa_contest_entry_by_kessira26-d3kfini.jpg> ]

He was very warm and comforting as I cried. I eventually stopped but then cried more. This cycle repeated a few more times. And then after those few times, I felt myself getting sleepy. Before I knew it, my eyes closed and I felt Levi wrap his arms around me protectively.


End file.
